Don't Let Go
by raetopia
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a girl who can't control herself from packing a punch on someone's face. Sasuke Uchiha is a guy who can never stand a chance with a girl in less than 20 minutes without saying something mean. Together can equal a huge amount of trouble. But, will they be able to go through it all together?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Go  
by: raetopia

Sitting between her best friend and her ex-boyfriend, Sakura Haruno silently drank her strawberry milkshake while her bestfriend, Ino Yamanaka, yelled at her ex-boyfriend, Sai, in the middle of a restaurant. Sakura doesn't enjoy being in the middle of a scene, and she has no other choice but to stick next to Ino when she's at her worst moments, or when she needs to get the problems out of her system.

"I don't like your disgusting hobby, you've been cheating on me all this time by drawings naked girls, and somebody told me you pick them up on the streets!" Ino yelled. "It's not a hobby, it's a job!" Sai yelled back. Sakura stared back and forth between them as they yelled at each other.

'Oh, a job... I need a job,' Sakura suddenly thought to herself as she looked up, and let her eyes wander around the store.

While Ino and Sai kept arguing, Sakura finished drinking her strawberry milkshake, and stood up. She took out her wallet from her messenger bag, and puts $20 on the table, and bids farewell to her friend.

"You better call me later!" Ino yelled before Sakura stepped out the restaurant.

Sakura growled, it was hot outside. She suddenly saw someone suspicious in the corner of her eye. The man was wearing black clothing in the middle of a really hot day. As Sakura tried to put her messenger bag around her, the suspicious man snatched the bag out of her hands. The man ran in full speed, and Sakura ran behind him.

"Hey! STOP RUNNING YOU THIEF!" Sakura yelled, while running with all her might. "Aghh, I am so not in shape right now," she suddenly said to herself, as she began to slow down. They both ran through the main street of Konoha.

Meanwhile, in another street, two young men walked out of the Police Department of Konoha. "I swear, Granny Tsunade needs to retire, how dare she take my license!" yelled Naruto Uzumaki. His companion, Sasuke Uchiha, smirked. "You're the only person in Konoha who speeds up to 65 mph to go to Ichiraku, Dobe," Sasuke retorted. "When you're hungry, you're hungry, Teme. It's not my fault people make me wait," Naruto replied. "Hn, I still have my license, but there's no way you're going to put your ass on my passenger seat," Sasuke said, as he walked. Naruto ran towards him, and tackled him. "TEEEEMEEEEE~ PLEASEEEE!" Naruto started sobbing on Sasuke's suit. Sasuke grunted, and tried to push Naruto away from him, when suddenly...

"ARE YOU A GIRLY MAN?! THAT BLACK AND PINK MESSENGER BAG WOULDN'T LOOK THAT GOOD ON YOU, ANYWAYS! RETURN IT, NOW!" a pink-haired young woman ran behind the man, and across the two young men. Sasuke and Naruto froze.

"Sasuke, it's a thief," Naruto said. Sasuke grunted, and glared at Naruto finally pushing him off himself, and ran behind the thief. Naruto fell on the ground, and cursed Sasuke while standing up and running behind Sasuke.

"Teme! WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto wheezed. Sasuke ignored him, and kept running, eventually catching up with Sakura. Sakura was really close to the thief, and soon enough she saw an alley and ran towards that alley, hoping there was a shortcut to be able to finally catch the man. Sasuke wondered what the hell she was doing, but kept running behind the man, and Naruto was getting ready to fall on the ground from all the running.

"AGH, MAN! I SWEAR I FEEL LIKE I'M BURNING EVERY SINGLE CALORIE I HAVE LEFT OUT OF MY BODY. TEME, CARRY ME! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Naruto cried out.

The thief ran around the corner of the street and came to a full stop before flying mid-air right in front of Sasuke before he got the chance to make the turn. He stopped and his eyes widened. The pink-haired girl walked towards the thief with her fist in the air. Sasuke looked at her, and his companion's mouth hanged wide open as soon as he finally reached next to Sasuke.

Sakura noticed the thief had already passed out from the impact, so she put her fist down. She took her messenger bag back, and turned around to see she was not alone. She stared at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh, no..."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Let Go  
by: raetopia

Sasuke Uchiha glared at the pink-haired young woman in front of him. Naruto stood behind him, while snickering mostly to himself. Sasuke was growing irritated, and Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose, please forgive me!" she begged him. Sasuke's left eye twitched. "You ruined my favorite suit with throw up, you better do something about it," he growled. "Right before all of this happened, I was drinking a strawberry milkshake at my favorite store," she explained, "I don't have the money to buy you a new suit, or pay for the cleaning, since I'm currently unemployed!" Sasuke suddenly pulled her ears. "YOU BRAT! YOU ARE ON YOUR 20s AND NOT EVEN HAVE A JOB?!" Sakura screamed, "too loud!"

Sasuke's office door suddenly opened, and Tsunade walked in. Sakura's eyes widened, and Tsunade was astonished. "AUNTY!" Sakura cried with happiness, while running to get a hug from Tsunade and getting away from Sasuke's grasp on her ear.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Tsunade, as he yelled out "AUNTY?!"  
Tsunade grunted when Sakura hugged her and purred, then nodded at the other two.

Then, she smelled something really bad, and grimaced.  
"What is that smell?!" she covered her nose, and Sasuke sighed.  
"Sakura-chan threw up on teme," Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke sent him a death glare.  
"Alright, then. Sakura, what are you doing here? Did something happen to you?" Tsunade eyed her for any injuries. Sakura looked up at her and grinned, "I packed a punch on a thief, aunty!" she yelled out proudly. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Tsunade.

"..."

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Tsunade cheered, "Oh! Wait until I tell uncle! That old pervert is going to be so proud!" Tsunade started to pet Sakura's head like a dog. Sakura's grin grew 10x bigger. Sasuke and Naruto stared at them like they were insane.

"Alright, this meeting is over, everybody get out of my office," Sasuke shooed Sakura and Tsunade away from his office, closing the door on their faces in the end. He sighed, and went to his seat. "I smell disgusting," he grunted, "I'm going to take a shower."

As soon as Sasuke gathered his things, he went out the door, leaving Naruto behind.  
Naruto went to the window and looked down, just to find Sakura and Tsunade saying their goodbyes. Sakura runs to the other side of the road afterwards, and Sasuke comes out soon after. Naruto sighs, and looks at the pictures of the thief on Sasuke's desk.

"That girl can sure pack a punch."

Sakura walked her way out of Konoha Police Department, and started humming to herself as she walked towards her new apartment. After having a huge fight with her last landowner, she decided to finally move out. As soon as she crossed the road towards the building, a black, shiny and luxurious car stopped in front of her, making her jump back and fall on her butt. The car parked in front of her apartment, she moaned as she rubbed her butt, and she glared at the car. As soon as the car owner came out, Sakura's expression changed completely. Sasuke Uchiha smirked at her, as he took off his sunglasses.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke. "Now you're following me? What the hell?!" she snapped. Sasuke snorted. "Oh yeah, like a girl as hideous as you would get her own personal stalker," he retorted. She glared at him, and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. "What was that? Can you say that again..." she said, as she raised her fist. Sasuke pulled himself out of her grasp, and said, "Oh, I'm sure you are not planning on losing your apartment on your first day."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"What does that have to do with me landing a punch on that smug smirk of yours?" she asked. Sasuke smirked as he looked to his left. "Oh, Sakura, Sakura, you're so feisty," he said, "it has to do with everything."

Sakura kept staring at him to keep going. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"I'm your landowner."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Let Go  
by : raetopia

Naruto walked through the streets of Central Konoha, trying to distract himself from Sakura. Ever since he landed his eyes on her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He stood in the middle of a bridge before he looked up at the stars. He sighed. Just before he left the bridge, he saw a girl standing on the edge, looking like she was getting ready to jump. Naruto ran as fast as he could to the girl.

"CHOTTO MATTE!" Naruto yelled while putting both of his hands up in the air, "You don't want to do that. We can talk about it! Just, please, step back down..."

The girl gave him a weird look while he raised one of his eyebrows. "I'm not going to jump," she said. "AHHH! DON'T - Whaaaa? Not gonna jump? Then what are you doing?!" Naruto asked. She pointed down at the river.

"I'm looking for something," she said.  
Naruto flared his nosetrils, and his mouth twisted.  
"Can't you just look down at the river from here?" he asked, like the most obvious thing in the world.  
"It's not the same," she replied, "when you look at the river from up here, you can find things you've never seen."  
Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I think it's the same."  
"Geez, you people can't look at things from a different view, huh?" she shook her head while smiling. Naruto moved his head to the side, confused. "When you go to a roof, and stand behind the rail, you can't always see everything you get to see when you're on the other side, right?" she asked as she turned around and took a peek at him from the corner of her eye.  
"No," he replied.  
The girl grinned, "Come up here, then," she said while she extended her hand down towards him.  
He looked at it, and walked towards the edge of the bridge, pulling himself on top of it. The girl turned around, and took back the hand he rejected. There was an awkward silence after a few seconds.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he introduced himself to her, while he looked to the right. She glanced at him, and asked, "Huh?" He looked at her, "It's my name," he explained.

"Naruto Uzumaki, hmm. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Nice to meet you."

Sasuke sat on his desk while Sakura sat across from him on his couch.  
"I don't believe your my landowner. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she yelled. "Hn, I can't believe I'm saying this, but 'believe it'," Sasuke grunted while he muttered to himself, "damn that Dobe."  
"So, now you talk to yourself, too?" Sakura asked, "I was right, you're crazy."  
Sasuke snorted, "C'mon, you do it too."  
"Naaah, that ain't me," she said.  
"Like a boss," Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him, and raised one eyebrow.  
"What?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Nothing."

Sakura glared at him. "I'm guessing that the reason why I'm here is because there are rules I have to follow, huh?"  
Sasuke smirked, "That's right." Sakura groaned, "Damn, this is not high school, give me a break."  
Sasuke threw Sakura a huge folder full of rules. Sakura eyes widened.  
"You can't be serious," she said. Sasuke's smirk grew, "Oh, I am. Read them out for me."  
"No guys, no smoking, no alcohol, no late payments, no threats towards your landowner, no violence... NO PETS?!"  
"That is right," he said. "But, I have a dog, and she's the one animal I can't live without!" she yelled.  
"Sorry, dear. No mammals, no reptiles, no amphibians, no birds, no arthropods, and no fish," he said, while looking down at a document.  
Sakura death glared Sasuke, "Call me dear again, and I'll rip your-"  
Sasuke raised one eyebrow, "What was that?"  
"...Oh, wait... no threats... towards... your landowner... ehehe," Sakura said between her teeth, while fake smiling.  
Sasuke smirked, "Good, here are your keys," he said as he layed them on the coffee table between them.  
"Why can't I have a fish?" she asked him.  
"Because, by just looking at you, I can just imagine you getting a shark as a pet," he replied. Sakura rolled her eyes, and took the apartment keys.  
"Alright, ," Sakura spat out, "I'll be going now, if you excuse me."

"Haruno," Sasuke called out. Before she reached the door, she turned around.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You don't have a job, right?" he asked. She furrowed he eyebrows, "And?" Sasuke looked towards her.  
"How can you afford paying your apartment next month?" he asked.  
"It'll somehow work out," she answered before she headed out the door.  
Sasuke looked down at the documents he had been looking at for the past few minutes.  
They were the past payments Sakura had to do when she was living in the other apartment. Sasuke wasn't surprised when she called Tsunade her aunt, because of her monstrous strength gave it all away. Tsunade was the one to tell him to lower the apartment's price for Sakura's sake, at least until she got a proper job. That is one reason why Sasuke gave her rules, and it was also...  
To annoy her.  
He smirked to himself.

Sakura arrived in front of her apartment room. She looked at the door for a long time, and sighed. She unlocked her door, and slowly went in. She turned on the lights, and she expected her apartment to be all empty, surprisingly enough, her apartment had a lot of furniture she didn't even pay for. She had her own bed for the very first time ever since her parents died. She didn't have enough money to keep her own, or buy a new one. She smiled and crawled on the bed. She lay upon it while staring at the ceiling as she ran her hands through the soft fabric. She then suddenly stood up on the bed, and started jumping on it while crying in such joy, nobody would've had imagine.

Sasuke Uchiha went to his own apartment again after taking a shower, and talking to Sakura. Little did she know he was her neighbor. And, he could listen to every single single happy cry she gave that night. He wasn't able to close his eyes as he listened.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Let Go  
by: raetopia

Sakura woke up early in the morning to get a job. Sakura was never able to find a high-paying job because she never went to college. Since she lost her parents on her Senior year of high school, she had to stay with her aunt for a while until she finished school, and then she moved into her own apartment. She had been working as a cashier, and she also worked as a bartender when she was old enough to get the job. But, she later left because she was often getting in trouble. Ever since her aunt taught her how to defend herself, her life changed completely. She often got in fights with perverts around Konoha.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and Sakura decided it was time to leave the really warm, comfortable bed to finally go out and find a decent job. If she wanted to stay in this apartment for a long time, and sleep on that precious bed for at least 5 years, then she needed to earn a lot of money.

As she walked to the bathroom, she heard a really loud shout just outside her door.

"TEME! TSUNADE-BABA NEEDS US! A NEW CASE CAME UP AND I'M SO FIRED UP FOR IT!" the voice yelled. Sakura thought that voice sounded really familiar. She opened her door, and turns out that the loud mouth was no one other than Naruto, who was currently standing in front of the flat next to hers.

"Naruto?!" she asked, while pointing a finger at him. Naruto looked her way, and his eyes widened. He thought she looked beautiful with bed head, and no make up. He was standing dumbfounded while staring at Sakura. Suddenly, the door Naruto was yelling at seconds ago opened wide, smacking Naruto really hard across the face.

"Teme..." Naruto growled dangerously while caressing his swollen face. "Hn," Sasuke smirked, and then turned to Sakura's direction, who was currently wide eyed. "Nice bed head," he pointed at her, and then grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged him down the stairs like a rag doll.

"ITAI TEME!" Naruto cried out, before Sasuke threw him inside the back seat of his car. Before Sasuke opened the door to the driver's seat, he glanced at Sakura, who was still in the same position where they left her a few seconds ago. He smirked at her, before he sat inside his car and drove off the parking lot.

Sakura watched the car drive off before she yelled,

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Tsunade yelled, as she looked at the report she got handed out by Shikamaru Nara. "This is not a place to report missing rabbits, Shikamaru. What the hell is this?" she snapped, as she threw the report on her desk. "The rabbit glows in the dark, Tsunade," Shikamaru explained. Tsunade gave Shikamaru a weird look. "And?" she asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Obviously, he rabbit has something else to do with this case. Last week, we got another report talking about some demonic-looking hound in the middle of the forest. And, we got a call a month ago from some villagers living in the north who reported missing police officers who went inside that same side of the forest where the people supposedly found that hound," he said, "this is getting out of control."

"Leave this case to the amateurs," announced Tsunade, while shooing Shikamaru out of her office with her right hand. He bowed this head towards her, and walked out the door. As soon as he got out, he saw Sasuke and Naruto walking inside the building.

"Oooh~ Teme. I'M SO EXCITE-MMPH!" Sasuke pinched Naruto's lips shut as soon as they reached towards Shikamaru. "What do you got?" Sasuke asked, while Naruto tried to struggle his lips out of Sasuke's strong fingers. "Look for yourself," Shikamaru replied, while handling Sasuke the report. He walked away while Sasuke pulled his hands away from Naruto's lips and started reading the documents. Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Missing glow in the dark rabbit? Are you serious?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grunted. "Teme, obviously this is somebody's doing," Naruto blurted out. Sasuke gave Naruto an obvious look. "I mean, OBVIOUSLY!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked towards his office.

Sakura finished getting ready to go with Ino to the coffee shop to get breakfast. She sat on her doorstep and began to put on her shoes while mumbling.

"That bastard," she began to mock him, "Follow my rules, dear. Uhuhuhuhu. Don't keep a pet fish, he says. I know you'll be keeping a shark, he says. Uhuhuh - Oh, shut up, Sakura. You sound like that damn duck-haired psycho."  
She stood up, and grabbed her keys from the floor before heading out the door. She went out, locked her door, and stood in front Sasuke's door. She glared at the door for a minute, before her phone began to ring. She looked through her bag for her phone, before getting a hold of it.

"Yes?" she answered.  
"FOREHEAD! Hurry up, I'm starving!" Ino yelled on the other line. Sakura smirked before replying, "Geez Pig, you'll survive for a few minutes. Make sure you don't end up eating all the bagels before I get there," Sakura joked. "SHUT-" Before Ino finished the rest of the sentence, Sakura hang up her phone. She looked up at Sasuke's door once again, and kicked it lightly before walking out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Let Go  
by: raetopia

Sakura met Ino at the same restaurant from the day before, and once she went inside she found Ino with five different plates covered with food in front of her. Ino saw Sakura come in, and waved at her to come over.

"Woohoo! Over here, Sakura!" yelled Ino, while she still had food inside her mouth. Sakura reached to the table Ino was currently sitting at, and stared at her. Ino put a huge amount of waffles covered in syrup in her mouth.

"Mmmm, Sakura! You have to try these. They are soo good!" Ino said, as she almost choked on the waffles. Sakura gave Ino a disapproving look. "Cover your mouth," said Sakura, while she sat down on the seat opposite of Ino. "What?" asked Ino, and Sakura's eye twitched. "Nothing," she replied, while grunting.

After 20 minutes, Ino and Sakura finished eating breakfast. Ino finished drinking a cup of orange juice and sighed. "Sakura," Ino said, "I think I'm gaining weight." Sakura gave Ino an obvious look. "Five plates covered in waffles, I wouldn't be surprised," said Sakura. "We should go for a run through the woods later today," said Ino. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Through the woods? Are you crazy?" Ino shook her head.

"Completely serious," she told Sakura, "I mean, you get a great view of nature, and the animals, I think it's a great idea. Different than this old boring village." Sakura thought for a while. "What if we encounter with bears?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, please," Ino started, "you have a fist that could knock out a giant. Don't tell me you are going to chicken out." Sakura glared at Ino while she replied, "I'm not chickening out, I'm just taking precautions." Ino smirked.

"Well, you know, we can always just go to a gym," Ino kept insisting.  
"I'LL FREAKING DO IT!" Sakura growled out, while Ino snickered to herself. Sakura was really fun to tease. Suddenly, a waiter arrived to them and put the bill on their table. Sakura took a peek at the receipt, and her throat tightened.

"Ino," Sakura called out, "Ino! Look at the bill."  
Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at it.  
"Oh, this is nothing," Ino reassured her, while taking out her wallet. Sakura's eyes widened while staring at Ino.  
"Nothing? I could buy 50 smoothies with this amount of money!" Sakura yelled out. Ino suddenly looked up from her wallet.  
"Hey Sakura, do you think I can borrow $150?" asked Ino. Sakura looked at her, while she raised one eyebrow.  
"What do you mean if you can borrow $150?" asked Sakura. Ino started scratching the back of her head. "Uhhh, I forgot to take out money before coming, and I left my card on my dinner table before heading out of my house," she explained with a smile. "WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE YOUR CARD ON YOUR DINNER TABLE?! YOU DON'T PAY ANYBODY TO FEED YOU AT YOUR PLACE, IT'S ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE INSIDE YOUR WALLET!" yelled out Sakura.

"WELL, I NEEDED TO REMIND MYSELF TO TAKE OUT SOME MONEY AT THE BANK!" Ino yelled. "Well, obviously that didn't work out for you, right?!" Sakura growled out. "Oh, God! Just stop complaining and pay, Sakura!" yelled Ino. "I don't have my wallet, because I'm broke," Sakura told Ino, "you were the one who invited me out this morning!"

"Well, obviously, that didn't work out," Ino told Sakura, "what the hell are we going to do now?" Suddenly, the manager of the restaurant cleared his throat, making Sakura and Ino look up. The manager had an unpleasant look on his face, apparently he had listened to the whole conversation between the two.

"Ladies, I'm sure you won't mind working at the back of the restaurant to pay your bill, huh?" asked the manager with a glint on his eyes. They both shook their heads at the same time and replied, "No sir, we don't."

"Well, come along, ladies," said the manager as he walked to the back, "let's make this as painless as possible." Sakura and Ino gulped, as they took their belongings and stood up.

"Well, Sakura. I think you just got yourself a job," said Ino, "at least for today."  
Sakura glared at her from the corner of her eye. "Oh yeah, I don't get paid in the end, and I end up working for the $140 part of the bill that is not mine," Sakura laughed sarcastically, "the best job of my life!"

"Hurry up, ladies!" they both heard the manager yell. They both speed walked to the back of the restaurant, while the manager expected them to clean the place spotless.

Sasuke and Naruto were driving to the north where most of reports were taken place. Naruto was sleeping in the back seat, while Sasuke was driving while trying to listen to the GPS' instructions through Naruto's loud snoring. Sasuke growled when he couldn't hear anything the GPS was saying, so he threw the nearest thing he could find, which was a stress ball, and threw it at Naruto, which ended up in his mouth and Naruto started to choke. He finally woke up, and took out the stress ball out of his mouth.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Naruto wheezed, while trying to catch his breath from the shock. "Shut up, Dobe! I'm trying to listen to this damned thing!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked out the window, "Hey, teme, didn't we pass this tree 3 times already?" Naruto asked, dazed. "All the trees look the same, you idiot!" yelled Naruto. Naruto thought for a minute.

"Turn to the left, Mr. Uchiha," announced the GPS, "Then take a right in the next 2 miles, and then take another left in another 2 miles. You better keep doing the same thing for the next 10 minutes." Naruto listened to what the GPS said, fully awake. "Teme, you know in the end we are going to go through the same place we are going through right now, right? How long has the GPS been repeating itself? AND HOW DOES IT KNOW YOUR LAST NAME?!" asked Naruto. Sasuke stopped the car. "Teme, how long have you been driving? How long have I been asleep?!"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and then looked up, "So, that's what I've been listening all this time through your loud snoring these past three hours," said Sasuke in realization. Naruto's eye widened. "THREE HOURS?!" he yelled out.

"Take that shit out of your car, Sasuke. It doesn't know anything!" Naruto pointed at the GPS. "No! She has been trying to tell me where to go, but because she was trying to compete with your snoring, she felt as if I was ignoring her commands!" he yelled at Naruto. Naruto flared his nosetrils. "She?!" asked Naruto, "you are crazy!"

"No! I'm not! She is the only one who hears me out!" Sasuuke defended his precious GPS. Naruto snorted, "Obviously, that thing is dumb enough to listen to you!" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You're the only idiot here!" Sasuke yelled. "I am not," Naruto said, "you are the one who can't have a normal conversation with a human girl in less than 20 minutes, but can socialize with a female talking computer!" yelled Naruto. "It's a GPS, you idiot! How could you not talk to it? It's inevitable!" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, yeah?! What the hell else can she command you to do? TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES FOR HER?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke covered his ears. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled, through Naruto's shouts.

"Recalculating. Once you take that one last left, keep going straight for the next 2 hours."

"..."

"SHUT UP."


End file.
